


Little Moments

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, PWP without Porn, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet little Criska scene after the Real Madrid v Deportivo match 23/2/13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sometimes, I really wish this was true, but it's just not... I own nothing, but the idea.  
> If you like, leave a comment. I'd love to hear from you all! x

“You were amazing out there today,” Cristiano said when he slid onto the couch next to Kaka. Kaka’s wife had the kids for the weekend and Delores was watching over Junior, so Kaka was spending the time at Cristiano’s apartment.

Kaka had a cup of tea in his hand. He placed it on the coffee table in front of Cristiano’s couch. He glanced over at Cristiano. His black hair was still wet from the shower he had just taken. Kaka loved seeing him that way – just after a shower with his hair falling naturally rather than glued into place with several products. “Obrigado,” he said, reaching out to caress Cristiano’s cheek.

Cristiano grabbed Kaka’s hand when he started to pull back and kissed his wrist. “I love you,” he whispered against Kaka’s soft skin. He could feel Kaka’s pulse beating under his lips. He kissed it once more.

“I love you too,” Kaka replied with a smile. “I’m glad I could play well today for you and for the squad, but I like it better when we both score.”

Cristiano finally dropped Kaka’s wrist. “Well, Baby, sometimes I have to let the others get a chance to score too.” Cristiano winked and flashed his lover a cheeky grin.

Kaka chuckled. He knew Cristiano didn’t really mean the things he said. He wasn’t really the arrogant person everyone believed him to be. Kaka never would have fallen for him, given his heart to him if he had been. Kaka reached over and grabbed a chunk of Cristiano’s damp hair. Cristiano giggled as Kaka gently pulled him over.

“My hair is wet,” Cristiano warned unnecessarily as Kaka helped him settle against his chest.

“Yeah, I felt that,” Kaka said with a laugh. “It’s fine,” he added, kissing the top of Cristiano’s head. He kept his face there a few moments, nuzzled against the cool hair, breathing in the delicious scent of Cristiano’s expensive shampoo.

“You don’t care that I’m soaking your shirt?” Cristiano asked, curly against Kaka, draping his leg over his and curling his around over his stomach and round his hip.

Kaka chuckled and said, “It’s _your_ shirt anyway.”

Cristiano raised his head and looked down at the plain white t-shirt. He noticed the small Gucci label in the bottom right corner. He hummed. “Mmm, so it is,” he said, assuming his original position. 

“I don’t care anyway,” Kaka continued. “I don’t care if you’re getting me wet. I’m tired. I just want to relax here and hold you.” Kaka began slowly trailing his fingers through Cristiano’s hair.

Cristiano worked his hand under the hem of his Kaka’s shirt and began tracing lazy little circles on Kaka’s hip with the tip of his index finger.

Kaka smiled at the pleasant sensation. Cristiano’s fingers were soft from constant moisturizing and warm against his skin. “You were good today too, you know?” Kaka decided to revisit the subject of the match not only because he was genuinely proud of Cristiano (as always), but because he feared he might fall asleep if he didn’t keep talking.

“ _We_ were good,” Cristiano revised. “We were good together when we helped Gonzalo net that goal. _We_ were good, Baby. Especially you.” Cristiano stopped drawing the little invisible circles on Kaka’s hip and began to gently massage his hip bone. “I was so proud of you,” he whispered as if it were a special secret meant only for Kaka to hear.

Kaka had a serene smile on his face as he listened to Cristiano praise him. His eyelids began to flutter, nearly closed. He was exhausted from the match and the “celebration” with Cristiano in the locker room showers afterward.

Cristiano could sense that Kaka was nearly asleep. He hadn’t uttered so much a sound and his breathing was beginning to grow slow and even. He turned his face up and pressed a kiss to Kaka’s neck. He felt his neck vibrate a little when Kaka hummed his approval. Cristiano kissed him a few more times before he finally pulled away. Kaka groaned. “Come on, Baby,” Cristiano said, sliding off the couch. “Let’s get you to bed.” Cristiano grabbed Kaka’ hands and hoisted him up from the couch. “We had a great day today, time for some good rest.”


End file.
